


Unlikely Help

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Friendship, Gen, Native American Cecil, Native American Kevin, POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is helped by an unlikely ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Help

Cecil softly cursed under his breath when he saw that the elevator had been turned off for the day. He rolled his wheelchair back slightly, huffing as he looked around and found nothing but stairs and more stairs. Damn Strexcorp and their damned changes to the studio…of all the things!

“Do you need help?”

Cecil looked over his shoulder and frowned at the smiling Kevin, fully expecting for him to mock him for his difficulty with this “promotion of exercise” day. “Kevin…”

“I could help,” Kevin assured him, shifting a little on his bloody feet, hands behind his back as he regarded the Night Valian.

“…Are you being serious?” Cecil asked. Kevin nodded his head and Cecil sighed, shaking his head a little. “Why?” he asked.

Kevin shrugged, looking down at the braces clamped over his own legs. “Because…”

“Okay,” Cecil sighed. He braced himself for some kind of trick as Kevin approached, grunting a little as the other Voice carefully picked him up from his wheelchair, holding him in his arms carefully. He hugged the other around his neck to steady himself, biting his lower lip as Kevin carried him up the stairs and down the hall to his studio.

“There we are!” Kevin chirped, slipping Cecil into his chair. “I’ll go get your chair, okay?”

“I…okay…” Cecil watched as Kevin left and he shook his head, unable to help the confusion he felt from the other’s random act of kindness.


End file.
